My Martian
by XxEmbers13xX
Summary: Arianna Andrews has had strange dreams about two men that call themselves "The Doctor" for as long as she could remember, and she always thought that they were just silly little fantasies. But when a mysterious man who calls himself John Smith comes into her life claiming to be the Doctor and that she knew him, her life turns upside down as the Doctors take her away from reality.


**_Hi there! This is the first Chapter of my new Fanfic! Can't wait for people to read it and tell me what they think of it._**

**_Please enjoy and remember to Review and Favorite this story!_**

* * *

_The room spun like a spinning top as the strange Timelord ran around the interior controls of his TARDIS, the 10__th__ Doctor then made a mad dash to one of the blinking lights on his Time machine._

_He began to push many multi-colored buttons on the controls, his deep chocolate brown eyes locked on his special machine. The TARDIS continued to make what almost sounded like a mix of coughing and the light hum of an engine would make when turned on._

_"Doctor, is everything alright?" I asked with concern in my voice as I tightly held onto the railing in the TARDIS, the Alien man looked over his shoulder at me and tried to reassure me by giving me a small but sweet smile as he once again made his round around the TARDIS's many buttons and levers that were there before him._

_"Well I have good news and bad news!" announced the Timelord with a cheeky grin on his young-looking face as he snapped and pointed at the ceiling triumphantly as he tried to make me smile during all the chaos that was happening._

_He ran over to me and gripped the control panel as he did his best to turn and face me before saying "Well, the good news is that we are going to land in a few seconds!" the Spaceman sounded quite guilty as he tried to say it with happiness in his smooth voice as he did his best to find the humor in the situation._

_"And the bad news is." The Doctor's sentence trailed off as he looked me in eye, took a deep breath, put a Cheshire cat like grin on his face and then said with a slight laugh "We're going to crash land!"_

_My Blues eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as my fear turned into anger in a flash "You crazy, insanely stupid Martian!" I yelled, the Doctor almost seemed to laugh it off as he tried to make the situation seem better than it was._

_ "But Darling I'm your Martian, you can't be mad at me love!" he said in what sounded like a flirtatious way as he winked at me. I gave him a huge hug as I held onto him for dear life, my other hand holding onto the side of the TARDIS._

_As I could feel the Doctor rubbing small circle on my back as he relaxed me I looked up and him and gave him a smile as I said with a chuckle "We'd better not die Doc, you promised to take me bowling. And you said that we would also go see King Kong when the original movie came out in theaters."_

_The Doctor nodded as he replied, pulling me closer to his chest that I could now faintly hear the beating of his two hearts "And that is a promise I plan to keep my Special Girl."_

_"Thank you for being my best friend Doctor, you mad Martian." "Thank you for being absolutely brilliant Arianna Andrews." He said without hesitation before he kissed the top of my head, I shut my eyes and waited as I could hear the whirring alarms of the Space ship, waiting for us to crash into whatever planet we were close to._

That was when my eyes shot open and I could now hear music that had gone off as my alarm, I groaned as I went to shut it off and then grabbed my fluffy Blue towel as I went to go take my morning shower.

After a three minute shower I quickly got dressed into my black shirt, pants and shoes and my Green apron. I ran over to the mirror on the door of my bathroom and used it to fix my long and strait black hair, parting it perfectly to the left.

As I sat down at my kitchen table and poured myself a glass of orange juice to go with my bowl of Fruit Loops I began to think about the dream I had.

_'I saw the converse wearing guy this time, and we were going to crash… This is the fifth time I dreamed about Converse guy this month and that one is always cracking some sort of joke, but Bowtie seems to thinks he is pretty funny as well.'_ I thought as I took a small sip of my drink and put the cup down on the table.

I was tired of the constant dreams I had about the two strange men for the last six years, the witty and strange Converse wearing brunette and the Bowtie guy with the Caramel colored locks that seemed to never be out of place.

They both went by the same name, the odd Alias "The Doctor" was the only thing the dream version of me ever called them, I could also remember that they both had a Machine that flew around to all kinds of places.

But the funny thing was that every time I woke up I could never remember anything about them besides hair and that one signature article of clothing that helped me distinguish the two. I couldn't remember what their machine was or even looked like besides the controls in the center of the room I would always see, I didn't know if in the dream we were friends or something more because it seemed like I was dating both of them and at other times it looked as if we were only the best of friends.

But the thing that bugged me the most is that as soon as I woke up I could never remember their faces, anyone besides myself who was in the dream and I tried to remember their face it would always be a blur to me, like it was erased from my mind the minute my eyes opened in the morning.

I took a look over my shoulder to see that it was 8am, and if I didn't leave now I would be late for work. I put on my grey leather jacket and then tied my Blue and Bronze colored scarf that I made around my neck in a simple knot as I hurried out the door.

When I finally got outside I could feel the crisp fall breeze lightly touch my face as I made my way down the street, watching all the different vehicles pass me by on this beautiful Tuesday morning.

I always loved this time of day because the usually busy streets of Minneapolis were quiet and calm; there were no shouting people or awful drivers to annoy me during my daily walk to work.

As soon as I reached the café I noticed that Damian had already pulled out all of the tables and chairs and had washed all of the coffee mugs, I opened the door and there he was finishing wiping one of the tables with a wet cloth.

He looked up at me with his big brown eyes as he moved his blonde mop top like locks out of his face, giving a wave as he noticed me walk in the room.

"Morning sweetheart, I just put a batch of brownies in the oven so all you need to do to get ready for when we open is take out all of the silverware." My friend said with a quick smile as he speedily moved over to me and gave me a small list.

"Oh and we just ran out of a few ingredients that we're going to need today so one of us is going to have to retrieve those later." I rolled my eyes at him as I knew what he was implying.

"Let me guess, you want me to go get those before Cassidy finds out that you forgot to get them yesterday." I raised my eyebrow as I let out a bit of a chuckle as I knew that he didn't want to get in trouble with his girlfriend.

His stare met mine and I could see a bit of guilt in his eyes as he let out a small and forced laugh "Maybe I forgot to get it, but in my defense I was very, very busy yesterday with all of the preparations for Comic-con next week."

I gave a sigh before looking at him and replying with a grin "I guess I can get it for you, but only if you promise to work my evening shift for me tonight!"

"Fine I Promise!" He agreed as he tried to push me out the door, already grabbing my coat for me and throwing it to me.

"I want you to swear on your love for Sci-fi, and then I'll know that you are 100% serious about this."

Damian's eyes locked with mine as he put his hand on his heart and said with pride "I swear to take you night shift on my love for Jedi and Sith everywhere, with Yoda and Spock in thy name and all sorts of other Sci-fi references."

"Fine then, I'll do this for you. I'll be back soon okay?" I ran out the door with the list in hand as I tried to remember which way was the corner store, when out of nowhere I heard a distant noise. The weird Whirring noise was very familiar and I just couldn't put my finger on where I had heard it before, as the odd engine like sound ceased I thought it would be best to ignore it and continue the task I had at hand.

As soon as I got into the shop I pulled out the crumpled list and did my best to read Cassidy's awful handwriting. _'Hey Damian! It's your turn to get supplies for tomorrow so I thought I'd leave you with a list this time since you forgot half of the things we needed the last time you tried. Right now we're running low on Strawberries, Milk and Brown sugar and please don't put it off till the last second again! I'll see you tomorrow! Love Cassidy'_

"Alright, that's not too hard to find!" I exclaimed with delight as I put my free hand on my hip "I'll be done in no time at all"

"Ari! Arianna Andrews!" I heard someone shout, I then turned my head to see if it was Damian or Cassidy but instead saw and man with messy brown hair running towards me.

"There you are!" The Man shouted with enthusiasm as he gave me a huge hug, I sort of tensed at the contact with him and tried to get out of the stranger's grasp. The man wearing the pinstripe suit and Converse shoes looked at me like something was wrong and I was wondering how he knew me until I noticed something, his converse shoes caught my eye and for a second reminded me of one of the guys in my dream but I knew that it was only a made up character in one of my midnight fantasies.

"I found you, as soon as I found out you went missing I knew that there was a high possibility that you would be back at home!" as I listened to his voice I could hear an English accent, the way he said my name was a dead giveaway to the fact that this guy was from the U.K, then it hit me.

"Oh you must be a tourist; your accent totally gives it away. Or maybe you're one of Dana's cousins, Is that how you know me? She did say that she had cousins that were English."

"No, it's me the Doctor."

"Doctor Who?" I questioned as he now looked as if someone had just stabbed him, heartbreak and sadness was shown in his big brown eyes.

"You don't know me." He said with a frown, I could hear disappointment in his tone.

I shook my head no as I then replied "Ummm no I don't believe I do Sir."

"This must be the day we met then…" He trailed off as I barely heard what he had said because it was almost a whisper.

I could see that the odd British guy was thinking about something as his dark brown eyes never left me for a second, just then, I could see his eyes light up as if he had one of those 'Light Bulb' moments like you would see characters have in cartoons.

"You don't recognise me? I'm John Smith; I was at Marcus's Christmas party a while ago." He stated as his somber look immediately turned into a cheerful and cheeky grin, he then took my hand and shook it in a polite manner.

"John Smith?" I kind of questioned as I thought that his name sounded a little too generic for my tastes, my Blue eyes continued to watch the weird man as I tried to remember why he looked quite familiar.

_'That has to be it, where else would I recognize him from.'_ I thought with a bit of uncertainty, I began to tap my foot as I tried to think about the situation logically.

"Right, that has to be it. That's why you look familiar." I stated but there was still doubt evident in my voice as I looked over at the man yet again, but even though I wasn't 100% sure about what he had told me I had nothing else that could lead me to suspect that he was lying so I decided to ignore it.

"John, I'm really sorry but I need to finish shopping right now. I'm sorry, I really am and I don't want to sound rude or anythi-" "No, no! That's alright, I'll help with your shopping if you like, you know what they say! Two heads are better than one right?"

I was quite surprised that he offered to help but I knew that he wouldn't let me do this on my own so I let out a sigh and gave him a smirk before saying "Only if you want to, I'd hate to make you go out of your way for me."

"I don't mind helping out, it would be my pleasure to help a beautiful young lady." I tried to hide my cheeks that had become a shade of red as I turned away from him, a slight smile on my face. The two of us began to walk through the store when I looked over my shoulder to look and my strange new friend once again, I didn't know what it was about him but I knew that I'd be seeing a whole lot more of John Smith from now on.

* * *

_**That's the end of the first Chapter so please tell me what you think of it share your thoughts!**_

_**And Remember to please, Oh please, please, please! DO NOT... Get Arrested!**_


End file.
